This is your life
by Jubilee123
Summary: Seems to be the start of a new girl in town story.... but is it? Expect major plot twists in later chapters. Hints at Dasey.
1. Chapter 1

1_  
This is your life, Derek Venturi. You're a hockey god, the most popular guy in school, you can have an girl you want, a slacker to the core that's you. Music, you can't live without it. Indie rock, hardcore, alternative, classic rock, that is what you fancy. You prefer vinyl to cd. School isn't your thing but you have to stay for hockey, and of course the girls. You've been a skirt chaser since kindergarten. Never, I repeat never have you been turned down. Your smooth and never break a sweat._ _What girl would be stupid enough to turn down your messy hair and charming smile? Besides your step sister Casey but that's a totally different story for another time. _

_I'll tell you who turned you down, the new girl. Miss I'm so hot and smart with my book folded in my back pocket and the stills blasting from my ipod short brown hair and amazing body, witty new girl. Who the fuck does she think she is? How does she not know about the hair and the smile? You even gave her your signature smirk. Maybe your losing your touch? _

_We're getting a head of ourselves though. In order to sort this out we need to back track to how it all started. Before your monumental failure. _

Derek and his best friend Sam stood at their lockers before lunch like they usually do. His best friend was a bit taller than him and wasn't as cute but still he managed. He managed alright, he bagged Casey. At first is was weird to have his best friend and his step sister who he lusted after dating. But they worked it out and things were back to normal. Cue the small talk.

"We gonna kick Lincoln's ass at the hockey game this weekend man." Sam said putting away his things.

"Defiantly." Derek said half distracted by the pretty girl across the hall. She must be new because he's never seen her before.

Sam turned to see his best friend staring. And elbowed him indicating to him that he wanted to be filled in to whatever was going on in Derek's head.

"Who's the new girl?" he asked.

"I don't know. I seen her talking to Case earlier." Sam replied giving the girl the once over that he denied himself earlier while trying to be a good boyfriend. But Casey wasn't here right now and looking never hurt anyone.

"She's pretty hot. Maybe I should give her the pleasure of my company this weekend." Derek said smirking.

Sam laughed at Derek and his cockiness. "Go for it man." he got out while continuing to laugh.

On cue the dark haired beauty looked up and noticed the boys. Sam who stopped laughing the second he noticed her glaring at them and Derek who tried his best not to blush. Derek is defiantly not a blusher. She raised her eyebrows and walked off. It understandably looked bad from her point of view. But she wasn't gonna let it get to her.

All Sam could think to say was "Whoa."

"Uh, what if she says no?" Derek who obviously was losing his nerve asked his best friend.

"Can you name one girl that has ever turned you down? One little glare and your questioning your charming ways."

_Casey. If only Sam knew Casey turned you down. Speaking of Casey..._

"I'm not questioning anything. I'll ask her out. After I find Casey though."

"Why do you need to find Casey?" Sam asked worried that Derek was going to humiliate his girlfriend once again.

"Well, you said you seen her talking to Case earlier. And I need to find out about this girl before I make my move. You see, I don't want to be unprepared."

"Right, right. She said she was going to be talking to the guidance councilor before lunch so I guess she'll be done any minute now." Sam said nodding in understandment to Derek's ways.

"You head to lunch. I'll catch up with you in a bit man, I'm gonna go wait for her." Derek said jogging towards the offices.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I have the whole story planned out in my head but I haven't written it yet. If you have figured it out italic words are kinda like an inner monologue in Derek's head. I don't know if I want the whole story from his POV yet but so far that's how its going to be. I know it sounds very typical right now but I assure you its going to be quite the plot twister. Review please. I know my writing style is a bit messy right now but the more I develop the story the more it'll smooth out. Oh yeah I probably should've noted the strong language in the summery but whatever.**

**Disclaimer - Obviously I don't own LED.**

**

* * *

**

When Casey walked out of Paul's office, she saw Derek leaning against the wall. She figured he had got into trouble again and was waiting to see the principal. She wasn't even gonna bother asking what he had done because she was sure she would hear about it when they got home. She was about to head to lunch when Derek grabbed her arm.

"DEREK!" Casey shouted a bit too loudly. She didn't mean to catch the attention of everyone in the hall. "Let go of me." She said in an almost begging tone that would have turned Derek on if he wasn't preoccupied with other thoughts.

"I need your help." He said not letting go of his grip even though she squirmed to get loose.

"I'll help you if you let go of your death grip on me. Unless it's pushing drugs for you instead of CDS because that's something I won't help you with. I won't sell CDs either. You remember last time." Casey said with a very serious look on her face. She was positive she'd have a bruise if he didn't let up soon. He rolled his eyes and complied.

"Sell drugs?" he raised his eyebrows at her accusation but continued nonetheless. "Nothing like that I just needed some information on someone."

"You know I don't know any people Derek. They all make fun of me and call me a grade grubber and klutzilla."

Derek ignored her need to point out that it was his fault that she lacked popularity. "The new girl. What do you know about her? Sam said he saw you two talking earlier today."

"Why do you care?" Casey said questioning his motives.

"I want to ask her out if you must know." He said a little impatiently.

"She's not your type." Responded Casey flat out.

"She's hot. So she's my type."

"Let me rephrase that. You're not her type."

"What does she eat pussy or something?" he said knowing he'd get a rise out of her.

"DEEEEEEEEEEEEREK! Don't talk like that. It's degrading."

This time of bickering was common with the two step-siblings but Derek was irritated and wanted answers. And when he's irritated he says things that Casey hates. That's probably why she wouldn't fuck him because she can't stand his cave man speak.

_If your gonna get questions answered, your gonna have to make nice Derek. I know it's hard but come on. _

"Whatever is she like not into guys?"

"As far as I know. She gave no clues for me to see so otherwise at least."

"Well than how am I not her type? I'm God around here, all girls want me." Derek said giving Casey a wink that made her disgusted with her step brother.

"I think this one is different." She said in an almost annoyingly sure way.

"Are you gonna tell me about her or not? Cause I don't have all day for this Case."

"Not. I need to get to lunch now Derek. Good luck, you'll need it." she said walking away from her very annoyed step-brother.

Derek let out a grunt and walked into the lunch room after Casey resuming his usual seat next to the popular kids and Sam.

"How did it go with Casey?" his friend asked.

"She wouldn't tell me anything." Derek said. Sam almost snickered at that but knew it wouldn't be wise to piss Derek off.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Give me a second to work out a plan."

_What to do, what to do. Perhaps you should just let it go. Is all this trouble really gonna be worth it for a girl you don't even know anything about?_


End file.
